Rukh's Magic
by Ryuu von Einzbern
Summary: Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts decides to seek aid from Magnostadt, the famed yet elusive "Magician's Country". Magnostadt agrees, hoping to finally open international relations with other Wizarding communities, after apparently being denied by a paranoid Minister of Magic. This act however does not go unnoticed to the recently risen Dark Lord. AU! Set in OOTP.
1. Ugo's Impression of the New World

**Rukh's Magic**

 _A Harry Potter & Magi Crossover Fanfiction_

* * *

 **Summary:**

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts decides to seek aid from Magnostadt, the famed yet elusive "Magician's Country". Magnostadt agrees, hoping to finally open international relations with other Wizarding communities, after being denied by a paranoid Minister of Magic. This act however does not go unnoticed to the recently risen Dark Lord, who recently piqued his interest at the said country, their peculiar "Magic" and the mysterious Magicians of Creation the "Magi". AU! Set in OOTP.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Harry Potter series or Magi: Labyrinth of Magic. They belong to their respective authors, J.K Rowling and Shinobu Ohtaka. I'm just an obsessed fan of the said series.

 **Warning:**

Contains spoilers from the recent "story arcs" and chapters of the "Magi" manga, most of them the Final Arc to be exact. Don't proceed unless you wish to spoil yourselves.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Ugo's Impression of the New World

* * *

 _Uratlugo Noi Nueph, the Guardian of the Sacred Palace was currently observing the world– "Solomon's World" as he had done over the years since Alma Torran's destruction._

 _Ugo, as his friends affectionately called him in the past, was currently concerned, but not entirely displeased either about the state of the new world. It had actually developed far from the genius Djinn actually imagined or even theorized in his entire life but it doesn't mean he disagreed with the ways of people inhabiting the planet filled with Solomon's Will._

 _There were changes and differences from this world and the human's previous one, as expected._

 _Like humans, who could not perform magic nor have the ability to use it (everyone wasn't born a Magician) actually invented useful tools (technology it was called) that they could use in their lives, continuously striving to improve it, until it began to rival its usefulness and convenience against magic, an important factor which previously controlled the world known as Alma Torran. Ugo, as a man of intellect (yes, he was one before he became a Djinn) marveled at those accomplishments. While the principles behind those technologies and those of magic are technically the same, in some ways there are still differences that he understand and failed to understand at the same time._

 _There were also little left of Alma Torran's history, as people gradually lose their memories about it under the influence of Solomon's Will._

 _Only the Dark Continent, which was veiled with magic that have some certain species (unfortunately those races are too powerful to be influenced by his Magic Theory and Solomon's Will) that survived, have memories about such a world. Magic had also gradually weakened as the years go by, until most Magicians living in secrecy right now cannot even see or manipulate the Rukh anymore. They also now have a need of a conduit called wands to cast their respective sorcery. They were now called Wizards and Witches._

 _There are still the Magicians of Magnostadt, who retained the use of Magic governing the Rukh but they apparently decided to isolate themselves from the rest of the world– even from other magical societies. From what Uratlugo could see though, that would change, for the better or worse, the Djinn does not know._

 _Yes, the world really developed far from the Djinn dreamed of and he was not completely displeased._

 _As long as the new world will not end like Alma Torran, Ugo doesn't mind. As long as people are able to live and move on towards life, Ugo is contented. It was a thought that the Djinn continued to remind himself, that things are going just fine. It was not like Ugo can interfere with the affairs of the New World, he doesn't have that power anymore._

 _Uratlugo eventually realized though that everything doesn't always go as he hoped or wanted to be._

 _As abnormalities began to appear in the world created by Solomon and the one who is causing it is– none other than Al-Thamen._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And so here goes my first ever "fanfiction" that was posted in this site. Err any thoughts, comments, suggestions, criticisms (I don't mind having those, cause I know that my grammar skills are crap) about this are welcome. Thank you!

See you next time?

(Don't know when will be that next time though, cause I tend to be really lazy and procrastinate alot) *hides*

 **Ryuu von Einzbern**


	2. Seek & Ye Shall Find

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or Magi: Labyrinth of Magic. They belong to their respective authors, J.K Rowling and Shinobu Ohtaka. I'm just an obsessed fan of the said series.

 **Warning:** Characters may or not be OOC.

* * *

 **1st Night:**

Seek and Ye Shall Find

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _former_ Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, _former_ Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and holder of Order of Merlin (First Class) walked briskly wherein most Muggles would call "in the middle of nowhere", under the calming light of the moon and the stars that shined throughout the vast nighttime sky.

Earlier that day, at the Ministry of Magic, the Wizengamot conducted its trial against Harry Potter, who was pressed with charges after the student violated the "International Statue of Secrecy" and of the "Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery". While Harry _did_ broke those rules, by casting a Patronus Charm, it was only because he and his cousin's life was threatened by Dementors, creatures who were supposed to guard the infamous wizarding prison, Azkaban. According to those very decrees states that: "All Wizards and Witches, underage or not, living with Muggles or with their fellow brethren, all of them are still have the right to use magic as self-defense, if their life is deemed to be in danger."

Thus Harry was cleared of all charges pressed against him, despite the Minister's obvious disappointment over the court's verdict.

Dumbledore himself attended the trial as Potter's witness for the defense, along with Mrs. Figg, a squib who was apparently a witness of the said "incident"; they were able to convince the court of Harry's innocence. Remembering the events earlier though brought the old wizard, a pang of guilt to his heart.

He was afraid that he'd been rather too cold to him; he didn't even congratulate him, nor acknowledged his presence at the court earlier. But foremost of all he cared for Harry too much, that the old wizard did not want Harry to be further burdened with more responsibilities and thus decided to withhold information to him to protect. It seems to Dumbledore though, that Harry did not appreciate being left out in the dark, knowing nothing. He could foresee that he would eventually need to reveal his secrets to Harry, as it is vital for him to survive, if they seek to Voldemort's demise.

Dumbledore shook his head, as tried to get rid of his train of thoughts and reminded himself of the real reason why he out of Hogwarts and was currently in the middle of nowhere.

To seek aid from a certain group of people, or to be exact to find a new Professor for the DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) subject. To find a wizard qualified and capable of educating his students back at Hogwarts with the highest standards of self-defense in order to protect them against the dark time that was drawing near on the ignorant wizarding community.

While the Headmaster already posted an inquiry on the local papers for the vacant post at Hogwarts, none dared to apply for the position after rumors spread that the said post was jinxed. The Ministry actually proposed, to allow the Minister to appoint a certain _witch_ for the post, but Dumbledore declined sensing that accepting the proposal would fuel more of Fudge's attempt to discredit him and Harry Potter, for their claim that Voldemort returned. Dumbledore was removed from his positions as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards due his insistence that the Dark Lord returned, whom the Ministry wholeheartedly denied.

The headmaster feared that if the Ministry continued its propaganda, it would be already too late for the Ministry to begin their preparations once Voldemort and his followers declare open war.

The old wizard stopped walking and observed his surroundings, the cool gentle breeze swaying the branches of the trees around him.

 _"_ _Surely Magnostadt's border is only around here… if my memories serve me right,"_ Dumbledore pondered. He then noticed numerous symbols engraved on ground and sensed a faint trace of magic on those runes _"Ah, this is indeed Magnostadt's working."_

"Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts is that you?" a soft voice suddenly spoke to him and a tall woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, with striking purple eyes appeared in front of him.

She wears a black-colored robe with a white collar with badges on it; a white belt, and a typical sorcerer's hat with a circular metal band bearing the symbol of Magnostadt's Academy, indicating of her status as a High Class Magician, with a tall metal staff.

"Indeed, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I came here after receiving the Chancellor's reply regarding my request and therefore wishes to speak to him,"

"I see it's a pleasure then to meet you, Headmaster Dumbledore. I am Irene Smirnoff, a Professor at the Academy. Allow me to guide you towards the Academy; the Chancellor is waiting for you," replied the woman now identified as Irene, with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lady Irene. Please do guide me towards the Chancellor,"

"Of course, Headmaster Dumbledore, this way please," Irene prompted him to follow her.

Dumbledore then followed her and stepped on the lands of Magnostadt. Their surroundings suddenly turned pitch black– only darkness can be seen, and for a moment the Headmaster considered the possibility that he had gone blind. He also feels a strong surge of magic around him, prompting him to leave the area. Irene shook her head and handed out to him a small badge and instantly the darkness vanished from his sight.

Dumbledore surveyed the object handed to him for a moment and come into a conclusion that it must be a magical device that grants him access across the defenses and barriers placed at its border.

"I am sorry for that Headmaster, I forgot about that "rift" placed within the borders of Magnostadt, it has been really a long time since an outsider stepped in this country after all," sighed Irene as she apologized.

"It's fine. I was once with Chancellor Mogamett so I never get to experience that before,"

Irene stiffened at the mention of _his_ name, which bothered him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore… Chancellor Mogamett is already dead," said Irene, her voice cracking with grief.

"I–" Dumbledore was lost of a moment. "Did not know. I offer my sincerest condolences."

Irene nodded sadly and prompted for him to follow.

* * *

The travel towards Magnostadt's capital, the "Academy City" was an uneventful one. Irene had grown silent to him as she hired a carriage to take them to the city. Dumbledore took this opportunity to observe the vast landscape of Magnostadt. There were a lot of fields and orchards, filled with different crops of all kind, which left him curious. After all, the country used Magic Tools to produce food; surely they no longer need these fields.

When they entered the city though, it stunned Dumbledore. The city he remembered before was so different from what in front his eyes.

The buildings and structures were of less grandiose and the number of different, unique Magic Tools with various purposes such as the ones producing foods and distributing water was nowhere to be seen. He could still see some "Magic Carpets" around though and numerous white orbs, which floated around the city but their number, had considerably decreased. There were also a lot of fountains and waterways around the city, which eventually lead into Magnostadt Academy. The Academy also had undergone into change. It was now the largest structure within the city, but Dumbledore noted it was still smaller than Hogwarts Castle, despite its notable expansion.

Irene led him into the building. They were walking on the desolate halls, when Dumbledore saw a lone Magician gazing at the view of the Academy City below.

"Chancellor! Headmaster Dumbledore is here as you've requested," announced Irene.

The Magician or rather the Chancellor turned around and smiled towards Dumbledore and Irene.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! It's been a long time, it's me Yamraiha!" the Chancellor happily introduced herself to the puzzled Headmaster.

Irene smiled then proceeded to leave them alone after bidding the Chancellor and Headmaster a good night.

Yamraiha is woman of average height with a blue medium-length hair and wears a long white Magician's robe with a black hat with the emblem of Magnostadt, indicating of her status as the Chancellor. She also holds a staff, with a twirl pattern at its tip.

"Lady Yamraiha, my you've become a beautiful woman now and you're now the Chancellor," remarked Dumbledore.

"You haven't changed at all, Headmaster,"

"Magnostadt had really changed, I thought by now it would be a country that filled with more Magic Tools,"

Yamraiha smiled and then gazed at the city.

"Well Magnostadt is still recovering from the incident years ago, Headmaster,"

"I see– a tragedy fell upon Magnostadt, I presume. That's why the city is far from what is was years ago,"

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore. Magnostadt still continues its research about Magic though but we've decided to stop making everything run in the city using Magic Tools,"

"But why Lady Yamraiha?"

"Because it is the reason why Magnostadt almost destroyed itself years ago, people began to rely on Magic too much,"

Dumbledore nodded. It was the reason why he stopped his involvement with Magnostadt years ago.

* * *

"That's alarming Headmaster! You're saying the government refuses to believe that Voldemort returned!" Yamraiha exclaimed.

"Yes, Lady Yamraiha. Unfortunately, our dear Minister refuses to believe me and is now attempting to discredit me and young Harry Potter," Dumbledore replied.

"Headmaster, I know Magnostadt remained neutral with the First Wizarding War– but we can't interfere with the affairs of other wizarding communities. I'm sorry but we can't actually aid the Order right now,"

"I understand you and your country's sentiments, Lady Yamraiha."

"But Magnostadt decided to approve your request, Headmaster. It is now the time for us to open our country to others. We realized that none could survive _alone_ and after that incident, we really had a hard time rebuilding our country. " Yamraiha replied.

"That's wonderful; can you please introduce my new Professor, Lady Yamraiha?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, of course Headmaster. Your new professor is none other than Magnostadt's High Priest and the Magi, Titus Alexius!" exclaimed Yamraiha.

Dumbledore was speechless. The professor he'd asked and searched for exceeded his expectations.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And so here goes the first chapter!~ Yay! XD

Here comes, Professor Alexius! Hahaha

So any Reactions? Comments? Opinions? Criticisms?

Please drop a review. It is really appreciated. Thanks~

 **Ryuu von Einzbern**


	3. A Day Before, In Magnostadt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or Magi: Labyrinth of Magic. They belong to their respective authors, J.K Rowling and Shinobu Ohtaka. I'm just an obsessed fan of the said series.

 **Warning:** Characters may or not be OOC.

* * *

 **2nd Night** **:**

A Day Before; In Magnostadt

* * *

Receiving a letter from an Owl first thing in the morning, did not amuse the sleepy, blue-haired Magician and Magnostadt's current Chancellor, Yamraiha. It never did.

 _"_ _Wizards,"_ she muttered.

There were better ways (in her own opinion) to send messages, like using Clairvoyance Magic, not that she had anything against the various cute fluffy owls that were tasked to deliver the messages to her.

She realized what really did not amuse her is the _possible_ contents of the letters that were sent to her by dear Wizarding Britain's Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Amused or not it is still her duty to ensure her country's welfare after deciding to restore international relations with other wizarding communities a few months ago.

The said negotiations between Magnostadt and Wizarding Britain were not going smoothly as she thought to be, considering how they were so eager to have connections with the so called "Magician's Country" in the past. She wondered why they were hesitating to do so after all the propositions she made were all favorable to both her country and the Wizards.

It was becoming a huge headache to her.

Like what _happened_ last night, another problem shows itself to the young Chancellor. She messed up the experiment regarding their current _research_. While she enjoyed studying Magic the most, she cannot deny the toll it was placing on her body after being so immersed in their current research to the point where she refused to sleep or eat.

She groaned and proceeds to further inspect the letter.

The letter, however to her surprise was not from Minister Fudge but rather from an old friend of theirs, whom she knew very much in the past.

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

"Marga!" a young blonde man happily shouted as he began to chase the said little girl around the courtyards of the Academy.

As they played around they were observed by a young white-haired Magician named Sphintus Carmen, who was currently preparing something for those two. While their medical conditions drastically improved after Marga received treatment from the Academy's top healers and when Titus became a Magi, which stabilized his body and life force, Sphintus couldn't help himself but worry about their health.

He is after all a Magician, who specializes in Healing Magic. In other words, he's a doctor and it's his duty to look after them.

"Oi! Titus! Stop acting like a kid and bring Marga over here! I've made lunch for us!"

Titus stopped chasing her and happily called out to the young girl who was still running away from him.

"Oh. Come on, Marga! Sphintus prepared us lunch!"

Marga squealed and ran towards Sphintus, who was sitting in a table that was place in the courtyard, along with Titus.

"So, chef what's on our menu today?" Titus asked, slightly teasing his friend, though his eyes were already gazing hungrily at the dishes served at the table.

"Just eat Titus, and stop drooling over the food!" Sphintus scolded the High Priest.

Titus pouted. Marga then proceeded to console him.

"It's alright Titus, I'm sure Sphintus doesn't mean what he said,"

Sphintus was about to retort back but was stunned when he saw the little girl– _well she's not that little anymore_ , glaring at him ominously. He gulped; he didn't know that Marga was capable of scaring the living daylights out of him.

"She's right, Titus. I– didn't mean to be rude. I'm…sorry," he stammered.

And with a blink of an eye, Marga was back at her usual demeanor, and so was Titus. He shook his head and sighed.

 _"_ _I guess, I just need to enjoy the food right now,"_ thought Sphintus.

* * *

Finding a suitable candidate for being a Professor at a foreign Wizarding school to act as intermediary between two societies and teach Magic was an easy task for the Chancellor.

After all, Magnostadt is full of Magicians. It was also home to the Magnostadt Academy, the greatest Magic Institution in the world. The list was already long to Yamraiha, seeing that there are a lot of talented Magicians that are under the Academy.

But she eventually narrowed down the list, and if she was going to send someone, it would be the best. So the Chancellor decided that a Magi would fit the job perfectly.

* * *

Yamraiha found the Magi, Titus Alexius and his friends eating lunch on the vast courtyards of the Academy and decided to approach them. Sphintus saw her coming and waved his hand to her as a greeting.

"Chancellor!" said Sphintus, who was a little bit surprised by the sudden appearance of her.

"Hi, Sphintus, Marga, Titus!" she greeted them.

They greeted her back with cheerfulness and asked her to join them in lunch. She didn't hesitate. She hadn't eaten lunch yet and she knew of Sphintus' talent in cooking.

"So, Lady Yamraiha," Titus began to speak as he continued to devour the food in his plate. "Is there something wrong? I can help you know," he asked politely.

"Ah, yes Titus, you see I need to ask you for a favor regarding the international matters of our country," Yamraiha replied.

"So what is it Lady Yamraiha? It's alright; it's also my duty as High Priest to ensure Magnostadt's welfare just much as it's your duty Chancellor," Titus replied.

"Well, you see the Headmaster of Hogwarts School in Britain sent a letter this morning asking if well, Magnostadt could send someone to be a Professor at Hogwarts," Yamraiha replied .

"You see, the negotiations aren't going well but if we manage to properly handle the proposition of Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm sure that they'll be able to see that Magnostadt is not a threat to them and with this we could even form ties with a Magical School to further expand our research," she explained.

"You're right, but that does mean I'm the one you're going to send?" asked Titus, who was looking surprised.

"Yes, Titus! While there are a lot of talented Magicians here in Magnostadt, a Magi like you is the perfect one!" Yamraiha declared, her eyes were full of excitement.

"But I– think I'm not good enough to be a Professor," Titus replied nervously.

Yamraiha opened her mouth to reassure him but to somebody decided to do the job.

"I think Titus will be a good teacher!" Marga declared.

"Yeah, I agree with you Marga. You're definitely _good_ enough to be one; I mean you are the one who beat Aladdin at being Top Seat in the Academy!" Sphintus added.

Titus smiled. Perhaps he was just being paranoid.

"So are you going to accept the job, Titus?" Yamraiha asked once again.

"Yeah, I'm going to accept it, Lady Yamraiha. But can I bring Marga and Sphintus too?" Titus asked.

"Of course! I'm sure I can we can convince Headmaster Dumbledore about that matter," Yamraiha replied.

"Yay!" Marga jumped happily.

"Titus, you're the one I chose because I know I can trust you, that's why I would like to ask a favor from you," Yamraiha said, her face suddenly grew serious.

"What is it Lady Yamraiha?" Titus asked with concern in his voice.

"Please try to find Aladdin. It's been years since we last saw him after he just disappeared without a trace and I'm worried!" Yamraiha shrieked.

Titus frowned at the mention of his name. It is true that it has been already years since he saw Aladdin and though he could sometimes sense his presence in the Rukh, he too is worried about him.

 _"_ _Aladdin…"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And that's the second chapter. I know it's short. Word Count: 1,225. But I never knew that typing a long chapter could be really challenging but then again I don't type that much hahahaha

The events in this chapter happened before Dumbledore went to Magnostadt. Aladdin will appear in this story too and other Magi characters (guess who) but I'm afraid Titus will take the spotlight. Hmmm, speaking of Titus I think I rather made him OOC? What do guys think?

Thanks to all the ones who followed, favorite and reviewed the story so far! I really appreciate it.

 **Ryuu von Einzbern**


	4. Encounter at Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or Magi: Labyrinth of Magic. They belong to their respective authors, J.K Rowling and Shinobu Ohtaka. I'm just an obsessed fan of the said series.

 **Warning:** Characters may or not be OOC.

* * *

 **3rd Night** **:**

Encounter at the Hogwarts Express

* * *

Harry had a troubled night's sleep. His dreams are becoming more and more unpleasant, His parents wove in and out his dreams, never speaking; Mrs. Weasley sobbed over the corpses of her family, watched by Ron and Hermione who were wearing strange-looking crowns, Harry found himself walking down a corridor ending in a locked door, and saw a stranger surrounded by what appears of black butterflies while grinning evilly at him.

 _"_ _Hmm, you're not special at all. Why Voldemort is even scared of such a brat like you. But then you possess two 'Rukh'; I wonder why Harry Potter,"_

He awoke abruptly with his scar prickling to find Ron already dressed and talking to him.

 _"…_ _better hurry up, Mum's going ballistic, she says we're going to miss the train."_

Harry gathered his bearings then stood to dress himself up.

 _"_ _What am I dreaming… black butterflies… and that person… never appeared there before… what does that person even mean about it that Rukh… What is even the Rukh?"_ he silently pondered, he considered of telling it to Hermione and Ron but eventually decided against it.

 _"_ _It was just a dream Harry, no need to freak out,"_ he convinced himself.

But it was not just a dream and the young wizard would realize it soon.

* * *

When Harry learned that a guard– _guards_ rather since they were many of them, were going to escort them to King's Cross Station, he began to feel irritable. From what he knew Voldemort was lying low, so it's obvious that there will be no need for guards since it's not like he's suddenly apparate in front of him and kidnap him.

Hermione absently pointed out that it was Mad- Eye's idea. Harry decided to back down, knowing even if he protested nothing would change, and he is still to be escorted towards the train station.

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot and nothing more eventful happened during their journey other than Sirius (currently disguising as a dog) scaring a couple of cats for Harry's entertainment. When they entered the Platform Nine and Three Quarters where the Hogwarts Express waits to depart over a platform packed with departing students and their families, Harry felt his spirits soar.

 _He was really going back to Hogwarts… Home…_

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round. He reached Harry last and gave him a tap on the shoulder. "You too Harry. Be careful."

He nodded.

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody, shaking Harry's hand too.

"And don't forget, all of you– careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny "We'll see you soon, I expect."

A warning whistle sounded, indicating the train was about to depart, the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"Quick, quick," said Mrs. Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random and catching Harry twice. "Right… be good… if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on… on to the train, now, hurry…"

For one brief moment, the black dog reared on to its hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mrs. Weasley shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing. "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!"

"See you!" Harry happily called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny waved beside him. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Mr. and and the black dog, Sirius rapidly disappeared from his view.

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked his friends.

Ron and Hermione exchanged knowing glances with each other, which Harry noticed but was too puzzled to ask them and continued to stare at them, waiting for their answers.

"Er," Ron started.

"We're– well Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriages, Harry," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Oh. Right."

"Oh," said Harry. "Right. Fine."

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," said Hermione quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine," Harry said. "Well, I– I might see you later, then."

"Yeah, definitely," Ron said, casting an anxious look at Harry. "It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather– but we have to– I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy," he finished defiantly.

"I know you're not," Harry said and grinned.

He then watched as Ron and Hermione dragged their trunks away from him, disappearing in his sight.

He suddenly felt odd. He felt he was suddenly alone, well _technically_ he is. Harry shook his head, picked up Hedwig's cage and pulled his trunk to find a compartment. As the Boy Who Lived struggled pulling up his belongings and peered through the glass-paneled doors of the compartments, which were apparently full already, he couldn't help but notice the strange look the students were giving him.

Harry then remembered that over the course of his stay at the Dursely's and at Grimmauld Place during summer, the Daily Prophet has been busy reporting to its readers that he was a liar. He sadly wonders if how many people actually believed those stories.

In the last carriage Harry met Neville Longbottom, a fellow fifth-year Gryffindor like him.

"Hi Harry," he greeted him. "Everywhere's full… I can't find a seat…"

"There's still room over this one Neville," Harry pointed out.

"But there's already someone sitting over there–" he mumbled.

"I'm sure that it's alright Neville," Harry convinced him. _"Hopefully,"_

Harry then slid the door open and pulled his trunk; Neville hesitated but followed him nevertheless.

"Uhmm… hi is it alright if me and Neville to take a seat here?" he asked.

The girl sitting by the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. She had an air of… weirdness around her. Perhaps it was because of her strange antics, like reading a magazine upside-down. She nodded.

Harry and Neville then put away their trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down.

Luna watched them over her upside-down magazine, which was called The Quibbler. She stared and stared at Harry, who had taken the seat opposite her and now wished he hadn't.

"You're Harry Potter," Luna said dreamily.

"I know I am," said Harry.

Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes on him instead.

"And I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody," said Neville hurriedly.

"No, you're not," he suddenly said. "He's Neville Longbottom and I'm Harry Potter,"

"Ah, I'm Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw," she introduced herself. Luna then raised her magazine upside-down high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Harry and Neville looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

Suddenly, the door to their compartment slid open.

* * *

Sphintus Carmen, a Magician of Magnostadt, was walking on the corridor of Hogwarts Express as he tries to search for an empty compartment, along with Marga, who was more cheerful than usual.

 _"_ _It's her first time out of Magnostadt, after all..."_ he thought as he stared with amusement at the little girl, who was curiously eyeing her surroundings.

He had been actually pleased with the proposition that the Chancellor made with Dumbledore, like she said it would be a wonderful opportunity to learn about the "Magic" that Wizards uses, that while technically same it also greatly differs the "Magic" Magicians uses. Bringing Marga along was also a plus, after all she and Titus were like a family to him now.

There was no way they're going to left her alone back at Magnostadt.

"Hey, Sphintus look there's still room at that compartment!" Marga pointed out.

"You're right Marga! But we must ask permission 'kay?" he replied with a smile.

"Okay!" she answered and rushed towards the compartment and happily opened the door.

He followed Marga with a smile.

* * *

"Hello Mister and Miss! Can I and my friend have a seat here?"

Harry spun his head and was a bit surprised to see a small petite girl standing on the opened door of the compartment. She has a brownish-orange shoulder length hair tied into two ponytails, with large blue eyes, which sparkled as she happily grinned at them and wears white robes with long sleeves with a pink ribbon tied around her waist.

 _"_ _What is a little girl doing here… surely she's not eleven yet…?"_

"Sure," Neville answered rather quickly, suddenly looking towards him, as if asking for approval and Luna surprisingly smiled and nodded with agreement before going back to read her magazine.

"Wah! Thanks Misters!" the little girl happily answered back. "Sphintus! Over here! Misters agreed to let us sit with them!" she called to her friend.

"Okay Marga,"

A short young man with white messy hair, striking green eyes and a tan complexion appeared besides the young girl and was also wearing strange black robes with a stick– a staff rather behind his back. The younger man together with the little girl named Marga entered and seated with them in their compartment.

Harry stared at them with interest. As he recalled there was no Wizard that uses a staff nowadays, wearing strange robes that weren't even Hogwarts uniform and accompanied by a little girl, who was obviously too young to attend Hogwarts. It just made him curious.

Neville also looked at them and Luna turned down her magazine and proceeded to stare without blinking her eyes at them.

The white-haired man noticed this and smiled nervously.

"Ah, is there something wrong?" he asked, breaking the deafening silence.

"No, nothing at all. Sorry, you just look strange to me…" Harry replied.

"Eh!? Mister thinks of as a stranger?" Marga reacted.

"Oh, come on Marga, I'm sure Mister didn't mean it all," the man reassured Marga.

"Anyway I'm Sphintus Carmen," the white-haired man introduced himself and then pointed at the girl accompanying him and said. "And she's Marga,"

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you too," the young Gryffindor answered politely.

He saw Sphintus nodded in return but was a little puzzled with the lack of reaction from him, not that Harry wanted the white-haired man to shower him with praises and admiration due to his past with Voldemort; it was also rather refreshing to be treated normally and not some kind of celebrity.

"Ah… I'm Neville Longbottom," Neville replied rather shyly.

"I'm Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw," Luna replied dreamily, her eyes still gazing both Sphintus and Marga intensely. "Hm… There are Nargles around you… you know…" she commented.

"Nargles…?" Sphintus asked looking puzzled towards the blond girl.

"Yeah… you know the golden– butterflies around you?" Luna absently replied, still not breaking her gaze at him and Marga.

"Hah? Golden butterflies?" Neville asked rather loudly.

"You– can see the Rukh?" Sphintus asked looking rather surprised, from what he knew from the Chancellor, Wizards aren't capable of seeing the Rukh despite being users of Magic.

Harry's eyes suddenly widened at the mention of that word being mentioned to him in his nightmares. He felt his curiosity towards Sphintus grow even more.

"Oh… so they are called Rukh? Yeah, I can see them, ever since I was young," she replied with a smile.

"That's strange–"Sphintus replied, recovering from his initial reaction. "For a Wizard like you to see them,"

"Uh… are you even a Wizard, Sphintus?" asked Neville, who was confused by the white-haired conversation with Luna.

"No, Mister Neville! Sphintus is a Magician!" Marga replied even before Sphintus could answer the question.

"A Magician– you mean both of you are from Magnostadt!?" Neville said, looking shocked at the piece of information he learned of.

"You're both from the Magician's Country… I never thought I could see a Magician, daddy tells me that they're rather secluded but powerful," Luna commented once again.

"Yeah, I'm a Magician–" Sphintus answered, a grin appearing in his face.

"Sphintus, what is a Magician like you going to do at Hogwarts?" Neville questioned him, apparently curious.

"To study Magic as one of Hogwarts students, nothing more, nothing less,"

"Oh but weren't Magicians already know Magic?"

"It never hurts to study again. It's quite interesting to learn about Wizard's Magic, as it's kinda different from the Magic we wield," Sphintus flashed a grin at him.

"Yeah, sorry for asking though," Neville said and then fell silent.

"It's alright," Sphintus replied absently and then proceeded to observe his charge.

Luna then once again raised her Magazine and proceeds to read it. Marga then eyes her and asked about the magazine, the Ravenclaw looked at her and smiled. She told Marga that it was called the Quibbler and it was book of some sorts containing information. Marga's eyes widened and cheerfully asked if she could that a look with it. Luna handed it, happy to learn the little girl was willing to read the magazine.

Sphintus smiled as gazed at Marga and Luna.

 _"_ _Rukh… Magicians…. Magnostadt?"_ Harry suddenly mumbles under his breath.

* * *

Interacting with the students of Hogwarts made Sphintus reminiscence the old days, where he, Titus and Aladdin were still attending the Academy. Memories flashed back to him, of how together they used to explore the city, of how they study Magic together, of how they became friends and met Marga.

Neville appears to be a good guy but also to be shy and timid. Luna was odd but in a pleasant way; the Rukh also seemed attracted to her in a certain degree despite not being a Magician perhaps that was because of her peculiar ability. Harry however, was something Sphintus couldn't comprehend.

Sure, he was just a normal Wizard, the Rukh around him was normal too. It's just that Sphintus was so sure that he suddenly felt an ominous presence around the young Wizard, which disappeared almost instantly. Perhaps he should ask Titus to learn more. He was deep in his thoughts when once again the door of the compartment slid open.

"Harry, there you are!" Hermione greeted him. "Sorry we took so long though, the Head Prefects drilled our heads with the rules and duties of a Prefect!"

"Yeah, mate we are really sorry," Ron apologized.

"It's alright, Hermione, Ron. It's not like I'm alone, I'm with Neville and the others," Harry answered.

"Others?" Hermione glanced towards Luna, Sphintus and Marga.

Harry proceeded to introduced Sphintus and Marga to both of them, as well as Luna, who was still immersed in reading her magazine. After exchanging pleasantries with one another, an awkward silence fell once again on the compartment; Hermione was eyeing them until Ron spoke up bombarding the white-haired Magician with questions.

"Ah, Sphintus why is your hair white? And what house you from? Is the little girl– Marga even eleven?"

Hermione suddenly snapped out of her trance and went to shush Ron. As much as she wanted to get her answers from the white-haired Magician, she refrained from doing it right away. She can later satisfy her hunger for information from this strange duo sometime.

"Ron! That's rude. You shouldn't ask those questions right away, I mean we just met them!"

 _"_ _Wow, these Wizards lot are sure nosy, but then there's no need to hide anything, hell Titus is even going to them Magic!"_ Sphintus thought.

"Sorry," Ron muttered.

"About my hair, it's natural. About the house, well it's my first time at Hogwarts, so I don't know what house are you talking about and for Marga, she's not yet eleven. Is there something wrong about that?"

"You see, Wizards usually got their acceptance letter from Hogwarts once they reach the age of eleven," Hermione answered.

"I see," Sphintus started. "But Marga is not a Wizard, so that's why–"

"She's not a Wizard? So she's a Muggle?" Hermione asked rather incredulously.

"Wha? Muggle?" Sphintus looked confused.

For the third time around the door of the compartment slid open. Harry spun his head around only to see Malfoy smirking at him along with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"What?" he said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." Ron, Hermione and Neville laughed. Sphintus frowned at the boy that was called Malfoy, even though he hasn't know him for a very long time, he could tell that the boy was arrogant. Marga suddenly hold his palm, appearing to be uneasy with rising tension around them.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

He then raised his guard when Malfoy averted his gaze to both of them.

"I see you've got new friends, Potter," he said. "You're new here right? Haven't seen you before," he asked Sphintus.

"Yeah, I'm a transferee," Sphintus answered monotonously.

"If you're smart, you shouldn't be friends with this kind of people, anyway I'm Malfoy– Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself.  
"I'm Sphintus Carmen and thank you for your concern,"  
"And that girl is…?" He eyed Marga with disgust. "You shouldn't really associate with these people Sphintus, that girl… I bet she's a mudblood," Malfoy said the last word with disgust.  
"Get out!" said Hermione, standing up.

Sphintus felt his temper rise out, despite not knowing what the word meant he was not a fool to not know that it was an insult, he knew it was an insult the moment the word was spoken. He could probably stomach if he's the one to be mocked, but if it's Marga, he wouldn't back down.

"Malfoy, I'd be glad if you will apologize to Marga," he said in a cold voice.

"And why should I do that?" Malfoy asked.

"Because you insulted her,"

"It's only right, if she's really a mudblood," Malfoy answered.

Sphintus clenched his fist. He was about to strike the guy when he suddenly saw Kukulcan, his pet cobra appear out of nowhere and was hissing towards Malfoy. The said boy yelped when he saw the snake hissing to him.

"Oh, there you are Kukulcan. Fancy seeing you here, bet you want to take a bite on them huh," Sphintus smirked.  
"You– you wouldn't dare!" Malfoy raised his voiced and suddenly pointed his wand at Sphintus. He wasn't fazed by the open threat the Wizard giving him. Malfoy furious that Sphintus wasn't showing any kind fear towards him proceeded to curse him.

"Sphintus!" Marga shouted nervously.

"Relashio!" he shouted.

A bright jet of light erupted from Malfoy wand that was aimed at Sphintus, when suddenly a sphere of some kind appeared around the white-haired boy and blocked off the curse as if it was nothing. Malfoy was shocked at the sudden turn of events.

 _"_ _How could the boy even create a barrier to block without using his wand? Wandless Magic?"_

"You– you…." Malfoy tried to speak but his tongue was all tied up, while Kukulcan was still hissing at him and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville was surprised with his sudden display of power. "You will regret messing with me! My Father will hear of this!"

"And you will regret messing with a Magician! Now will you please get out!" Sphintus retorted, he knew he was being harsh but deep inside he knew that he can get egoistical and cocky if he wanted to.

Malfoy tried to retort back but he suddenly turned back, leaving the compartment door wide open.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, this chapter really took a long time for me to finish it. Word Count: 3,331.

Sphintus really got angry huh... wonder if I did that right? But then he can really get nasty if he wanted to, he wasn't really nice to Aladdin at first too. Updates from this story would probably be getting much rarer from this point. College is starting so; it's really hard to find a time to write.

Thanks for those who followed and hit the favorite button! ~

 ** _DigitalMind, yukixvongola, XHikariSoraX, enchida, PaintSpatterings, AnimeLuver1492, Chiccolat, Ghostblossom, Rage Girl YT, Androgynous-Heron, happybear135, Freedoms wings, ReimaChan, percyjacksongreece, Takei Daloui, Animefangirl, Rainha dos Ladroes, alrius, dudemind, Drake PL ._**

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 **Percyjacksongreece:** Thank you so much! Wow, we share favorite characters! Titus and Scheherazade are part my list of favorite characters in Magi. Yeah I have my own list of my favorite characters in Magi lol. I hope I won't stop writing too, because to be honest with you I have a really bad habit of not finishing any of my stories, well this is the first one that got published on though so I hope it won't happen. Hope you enjoy the update though.

 **Ghostblossom:** Thank you for the review! Glad you like the story so far!

 **PaintSpatterings:** I'm glad you're happy with this story. Thank you so much. I agree with you, Magi really deserve more love, more fanfictions and crossovers! My dream is that more Magi crossovers would be written in the near future!

 **Fan** **:** Well, here's a new chapter, hope you like it.

 **Yukixvongola:** I don't understand your language (I only know English and my native language, sorry) that's why I just used google translate for me to understand your question. So please forgive me if I fail to give you a proper reply. About Aladdin, yes he will appear in the story but he will be more of a side character as of the moment. Anyway thanks for the feedback I really appreciate it.

So any thoughts, comments, suggestions and criticisms are welcome, please type a review. Thank you.

 **Ryuu von Einzbern**


	5. Grey Skies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or Magi: Labyrinth of Magic. They belong to their respective authors, J.K Rowling and Shinobu Ohtaka. I'm just an obsessed fan of the said series.

 **Warning:** Characters may or not be OOC.

* * *

 **4** **th** **Night:**

Grey Skies

* * *

"You– you…." Malfoy tried to speak but his tongue was all tied up, while Kukulcan was still hissing at him and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville was shocked with his sudden display of power. "You will regret messing with me! Father will hear of this!"

"And you will regret messing with a _Magician_! Now will you please get out!" Sphintus retorted, he knew he was being harsh but deep inside he knew that he can get egoistical and cocky to others if he wanted to.

Malfoy tried to retort back but he suddenly turned back, leaving the compartment door wide open.

* * *

"Sorry for that, Sphintus, he's Draco Malfoy and weren't the best of friends… that's why he's hostile to me and as well to my friends…" Harry trailed off.

"It's all right; I just couldn't stand someone insulting Marga– that word 'mudblood' it's an insult right?" asked Sphintus tiredly, as he sat down.

"Yeah, it's most probably the worst thing you can say to a muggle born-wizard/ witch," Ron stated.

"It's alright; I'm already used to it…" Marga stated indifferently.

"Marga–" Sphintus started, his voice was strangely full of concern but was cut off by the young girl.

"Mister Ron, what does the word 'Muggle' mean?" Marga, suddenly asked her voice full of curiosity.

"Ah, it's a term we Wizards uses to call normal people," Ron replied.

"Ahh– now I understand!" Marga said, smiling as her question was answered by the young wizard.

"So it technically it shares the same meaning with word 'Goi' huh," Sphintus said.

"Goi?" Harry asked.

"Non– Magicians," Sphintus replied rather absently.

"Hey, Sphintus, where did Kukulcan go?" Marga asked.

"Dunno,"

"But I wanna play with him!"

"Marga, Kukulcan is a snake… and _snakes_ don't play with little girls,"

"But I'm not little anymore!" Marga pouted.

* * *

Hermione was for once, utterly lost to the surprising turn of events that unfolded right in front of her eyes.

She is _definitely_ amused by the fact that Sphintus managed to tick Malfoy off their compartment without the use of a wand and too much violence; it was also the very reason why she is confused right now.

First, Sphintus managed to use Magic without the aid of a wand. Second, he mentioned about being a "Magician". Third, while Hermione is familiar with about them since there are apparently renowned throughout the Wizarding World, she still knew little about them.

All she knew was that the Magicians are a recluse group of Magic-users capable of using a different _form_ of Magic and are extremely powerful. Living in the Magician's Country known as Magnostadt, they thrived in isolation, even from their fellow Wizarding communities.

So why off all times a Magician, like Sphintus decided to study at Hogwarts?

Especially now that He Who Must Not Be Named returned; it's definitely suspicious, but Hermione immediately shot down the idea of Sphintus being an ally of Voldemort. As Sphintus seems to be really a nice guy and so is Marga. There's no way they were involved with him, right?

But then Sphintus seems to have a cobra as a pet which was odd– very odd.

She sighed.

 _"_ _I really need to go to the library…"_

* * *

"Merlin's beard, Hermione–" Ron started, looking very scandalized. "The term hasn't even started yet and you already want to go to the library?"

"Did–" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, as she began to feel embarrassed. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"I'm afraid you did so, Hermione," Harry said, as he grinned at her.

"Well you must both know that we're already Fifth-Year Students and so were bound to take the O.W.L.s also known as 'Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations', and that test will determine our _future_ careers after we've graduated at Hogwarts, so you guys really need to start studying hard if you want to pass," Hermione scolded the both of them in order to hide her embarrassment.

"Are you saying we're not studying hard Hermione? That hurts my heart you know," Ron dramatically said.

"Oh shut up, Ron," Hermione replied hurriedly and then turned her attention to the white-haired magician, quickly changing the topic. "By the way Sphintus, do you know what year you're going to be in at Hogwarts?"

"Honestly, I don't know– It was Titus who kept in touch with the Headmaster, after all,"

"Titus?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he's the one who's going to be the new professor at Hogwarts or at least that's what he and the Chancellor told me,"

"Really? So that means he's going to be the new 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' Professor," Hermione stated.

"Dunno, he never specified the subject he was going to teach– but I guess he's capable of teaching any subject, after all he's a powerful Magician," Sphintus replied.

"I read from the Daily Prophet that the Minster appointed the new DADA Professor for Hogwarts this year," Luna suddenly said.

"I haven't read the Prophet for months now, since all they write about is nothing but rubbish articles about Harry and Headmaster Dumbledore," Hermione said, appearing rather surprised at Luna's abrupt reply.

"I haven't been exactly an avid fan of the Prophet; well… there are still some rather _sensible_ articles in there– if you look for it," Luna reasoned out.

"Not everything is black and white as they say," Sphintus commented.

Luna stared at him at a moment, not uttering a single word.

 _"_ _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure–_ " Luna suddenly said "You know Sphintus, I think you would rather fit well in Ravenclaw with that mindset of yours,"

Sphintus went red.

"Wha... what are you saying? I don't even know what Ravenclaw is..?"

Hermione and the others looked at each other with a skeptical expression on their faces.

* * *

Marga was happy– definitely happy; she couldn't help but giggle with excitement as she watched Sphintus having a conversation with the young students of Hogwarts and honestly she liked them too from what she could tell so far.

Mister Harry and Ron seem to be good guys. Miss Hermione too and Mister Neville but she the one she liked so far the most is Miss Luna, as she recounted tales about the wizarding world to her.

She smiled, as she recounted the old days, she realized something, not that she is unaware of it but– the way she is living in the present; is really different from the past and she's grateful, _very_ grateful that despite losing her parents at an early age, despite having an incurable illness, despite being treated as an expendable at the 5th Level Authorization District, she able to meet them, Titus, Sphintus and Aladdin.

That is the most _important_ thing to her.

* * *

The weather remained undecided as the Hogwarts Express traveled further and further north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, and then the sun put in a feeble appearance before dark clouds drifted over it once more.

"Grey skies… huh," Sphintus suddenly said as he stared at the compartment's window.

"Is there something wrong about that?" Hermione curiously asked.

Sphintus shrugged off. "Nah, it reminded me of something– nasty,"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow but decided not to press the subject more, it was pretty obvious the white-haired Magician didn't want to talk about it anymore.

When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna rolled up The Quibbler, put it carefully away in her bag and once again engaged with Marga in a conversation, which definitely pleased the young girl.

* * *

At last, the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready to get off. As Ron and Hermione were supposed to supervise all this, they disappeared from the carriage again, leaving Harry and the others to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon.

They shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on their faces as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly, they moved towards the doors. Harry could smell the pine trees that lined the path down to the lake. He stepped down on to the platform and looked around, listening for the familiar call of "firs'-years over 'ere… firs'-years…"

But it did not come. Instead, a quite different voice, a brisk female one, was calling out, "First years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!"

A lantern came swinging towards Harry and by its light he saw the prominent chin and severe haircut of Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch who had taken over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons for a while the previous year. He can't have left, Harry told himself as he shuffled slowly through a narrow doorway on to the road outside with the rest of the crowd.

He's just got a cold or something…

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Sphintus appeared beside him, looking curious while he carried Marga on his back; Harry was startled at the sight, as it seems that the two were very close. For some reason, Harry began to feel _jealous_ towards them.

"Nothing, I was just looking for Hagrid," Harry replied. Seeing that Sphintus was confused he spoke once again. "Hagrid is the Hogwarts Gamekeeper and it's usually him who escorts the first year students towards the Castle,"

"I see,"

"Ah, Sphintus aren't you going with the first years?" Harry asked, as the white-haired boy has shown no intentions of following the lead of Professor Grubby-Plank, who was surprisingly taking in Hagrid's role as of the moment.

"Nah, I'll just follow you guys… Besides, Titus is _supposed_ to meet us here! That guy is really slacking off, it's alright if I'm only alone but Marga is with me!" Titus complained out loud, startling Harry at his sudden outburst. After a few minutes Sphintus seemed to finally calm down and noticed that Harry's attention was no longer on him but instead was staring into something.

Here stood the hundred or so horseless stagecoaches that always took the students above first year up to the castle. Harry glanced quickly at them with wariness.

The coaches were no longer horseless.

There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts. If he had had to give them a name, he supposed he would have called them horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither– vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Harry could not understand why the coaches were being pulled by these horrible horses when they were quite capable of moving along by themselves.

"Hey Harry, are you all right?" Ron called out to him.

"I… uh yeah, I guess, Ron–" Harry answered back.

"Come on; let's get a carriage together before they all fill up…" Hermione said.

"I haven't got Pig yet!" Ron said with panic in his voice, but Hermione was already heading off towards the nearest unoccupied coach.

Harry remained behind with Ron as well as Titus and Marga.

"What are those things, d'you reckon?" he asked Ron, nodding at the horrible horses as the other students surged past them.

"What things?"

"Those horse–"

Luna appeared holding Pigwidgeon's cage in her arms; the tiny owl was twittering excitedly as usual.

"Here you are," she said. "He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?"

"Er… yeah… he's all right," said Ron gruffly. "Well, come on then, let's get in… what were you saying, Harry?"

"I was saying, what are those horse things?" Harry said, as he, Ron, Luna, Titus and Marga made for the carriage in which Hermione sitting.

"What horse things?"

"The horse things pulling the carriages!" said Harry impatiently. They were, after all, about three feet from the nearest one; it was watching them with empty white eyes. Ron, however, gave Harry a perplexed look.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about– look!"

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and wheeled him about so that he was face to face with the winged horse. Ron stared straight at it for a second, and then looked back at Harry.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"At the– there, between the shafts! Harnessed to the coach! It's right there in front– "

But as Ron continued to look bemused, a strange thought occurred to Harry.

"Can't… can't you see them?"

"See what?"

"Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"

Ron looked seriously alarmed now.

"Are you feeling all right, Harry?"

"I… yeah…"

Harry felt utterly bewildered. The horse was there in front of him, gleaming solidly in the dim light issuing from the station windows behind them, vapor rising from its nostrils in the chilly night air. Yet, unless Ron was faking– and it was a very feeble joke if he was– Ron could not see it at all.

"Shall we get in, then?" said Ron uncertainly, looking at Harry as though worried about him.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, go on…"

"It's alright, Harry. I think I can see them too," said a voice behind him as Ron disappeared within the coach's dark interior.

"Sphintus… can you really see them?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I can see them– but they're really strange creatures, it seems that they're not visible to everyone," Sphintus commented, Harry also noticed that Marga was looking strangely at those creatures though her mouth remains shut.

"He's right Harry," said a dreamy behind the young wizard and magician, "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them, too."

"Can you?" said Harry desperately, turning to Luna.

He could see the bat-winged horses reflected in her wide silvery eyes.

"Oh, yes," said Luna, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am"

Sphintus stared at her awkwardly at her statement. Smiling rather widely, she climbed into the musty interior of the carriage after Ron. Not altogether reassured, Harry followed her but not before Sphintus grabbed his shoulder and whispered.

"That wasn't very _reassuring_ , but I'm sure she's telling the truth, Harry and I can see them too so don't stress yourself too much about it,"

Harry just smiled faintly at him.

* * *

 **Preview for the next chapter of Rukh's Magic~**

 _"_ _I wonder where I am now,"_

 _"_ _What do you mean he disappeared?"_

 _"…_ _no matter– that boy has nowhere to go after all,"_

 _"_ _Perhaps it is best, if you yourself the Dark Lord would see the capabilities of a Magi,"_

 _"_ _Then, I shall… though if he fails my standards; I daresay say that you won't be leaving this Manor anymore,"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Finally, I was able to finish this chapter already months since I last updated, time really flies so fast and college life really hits me so hard …*sighs* The next chapter should be out before New Year but it will be a just a short one.

Anyway has anyone here already seen the **glorious** cover (finally) featuring Yunan for the Volume 32 of Magi?

Thanks to that, I was _inspired_ to finally finish this chapter.

If you haven't seen it yet, try checking it out cause Yunan looks so cool in that cover!

* * *

 **Word Count:** 2,409 words

Thanks for those who followed, hit the favorite button as well for all who read this chapter!

 **Helena Light, Little Lady Otaku, Okami-Taichou, jame33333, GeekChronicles15, haku fan1, Yellowie17, AifuAdventurer, Paradox The Ruler, Inori-kun, HonnoMushi, Danny's shadow, BlackLady11, Mako27, Analanat, PaintSpatterings, kusaru kazuki, hetjagrr, eeveelutionlover2000, rebade, aspygirl.**

 **Sorera, karamelody, MissLovesReadinALO, Tatots, Little Lady Otaku, nellin, 5862-senbonzakura, stellarroze, Genius-Magician, GrandmasterAtom, Yellowie17, hamysophie2910, TsubakiTwilight, StabbedbyaSonata, Ktteddy, Hesperia the Nymph, BlackLady11, ThePrincessofKatz, KayEmWhy, Lucky zetta, Cooliceprincess, Lottie's Tsubasa, Koyot**

* * *

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 **Cooliceprincess:** Thank you, glad that there aren't much of grammatical errors. Anyway if you spot any errors feel free to say it.

 **Paradox The Ruler:** Thanks! You know, I was really puzzled when you said about those classic Aladdin scenes and only after I got to read Night 312 of the manga and I realized what you meant, I mean how dumb am I for forgetting that 'aspect' of Aladdin, from which I don't know where he got from. I mean neither Sheba nor Solomon have that! Anyway, I'll see what I could do about _that_ request of yours in the future. *grins*

 **Okami-Taichou:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it so far. Ah, about Yunan's appearance, I do have plans for the Wandering Magi after that feud with that _witch_ at the manga, so yes he'll appear, in the _near_ future chapters. In fact I'm now having an urge to write him down in this chapter hahaha

 **Little Lady Otaku:** Thank you **,** for your review is also delightful as I read it. Hahaha. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and truth to be told, writing (typing) this fanfiction is also fun and stress-relieving for me. Yeah, Magnostadt Arc is also my favorite and the next one is probably the Alma Torran Arc. Yeah, thinking for a role for Marga is rather challenging considering she isn't old that much and is a Muggle, and I must say your suggestion of her "acting as a voice of reason" well suits her and I got some ideas to further her role in the story… so stay tuned?

 **percyjacksongreece:** Thank you so much for your honest opinion; you know I also really wanted for Titus to make an appearance at the last chapter as well but I got stuck and Titus is not in this chapter too unfortunately…

Any thoughts, comments, suggestions and criticisms (please be _kind_ to me) are welcome thank you.

 **Ryuu von Einzbern**


End file.
